frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dasha Howitz
Dasha Howitz is a female archer and librarian, specializing in the study of Aklo -- the mad ramblings of Gibbering Mouthers, Dark Fey, and those who come into contact with the Old Ones. She founded the Frostholm Library, in cooperation with the Edgedigs. She is currently employed by King Tobias of Grimwalt. The Storm Prior to the Storm, Dasha was part of a group of adventurers consisting of Yakra the Dwarf, Elrich Kessler, and Archmage Aranael. The group resided in Old Frostholm, and traversed the Storm in the Wizard Alister's pocket dimension. Current Events On AS 173, Dasha was seen with Yakra, Elrich and Aranael bolting out of a state dinner. They were headed out of town in a hurry. On AS 208, Dasha was seen aboard an Airship -- the only one known to exist in the world. She and her friends buzzed the walls of Frostholm. On AS 282, Dasha appeared at Pax Transit for the Third International Council. She and her friends supported the Elrich Kessler - World Leader! platform, and were denied both admission to the International Council and world domination. They left in a hurry, with a booger of Goblins. On AS 288, Dasha and her friends were seen in their Airship, above the site of King Armok Gravelfigher's Tomb of Horrors. They dropped off the Champions of New Gravelton, and then LOUDLY dumped a pile of pots and pans on the adventurers before flying off. This drew the attention of a nearby T-rex, which nearly ate several members of the competing Heroes of Frostholm. By AS 390, Dasha was no longer travelling with her old friends, and had taken up residence in the Grimwalt Summer Palace. She is currently on retainer and paid by King Tobias. DM Only Dasha Howitz is a chaotic evil Half Elf who masquerades as a human woman. She is a Rogue Sniper of at least 14th level, and is a master liar and manipulator. Early in her adventures through Old Frostholm, she became host to a powerful Succubus, and has begun her own transformation into a demon. Dasha's only real phobia is that she will die underground. She has a passion for sleeping with ship captains, which has the dual benefit of keeping her well-satisfied and well-informed. Dasha is one of a very few known means of defeating Altaris. She (and by she, we mean King Tobias) has access to the Black Arrow, a vile artifact infused with chaos and blessed by Matre Cairnmolder. When shot by a powerful, chaotic sniper like Dasha through her near-legendary +2 Anarchic Huntsman +3 compound longbow, the Black Arrow is almost certain to kill Altaris. Unfortunately, Dasha's use of the Black Arrow would also extinguish the Light of Civilization within him, which King Tobias would prefer to capture for his own use. As such, she is currently living a life of luxury and mischief in the Grimwalt Summer Palace. Tobias believes that the problems she causes are a small price to pay for national security, especially since she is easily appeased by tiaras and fancy gowns. Dasha recognizes that King Tobias is probably the only person in the world capable of assassinating her. At home in the palace, she is not allowed into the wine cellar under any circumstances. She does, however, have access to a 24/7 wine steward. Her favorite games are "poison" and "mine." Category:NPCs Category:Grimwalt Category:Frostholm